LOVERS
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: si lo se que me quieres que me amas pero… ella calienta tu cena mientras yo caliento tu cama
1. Chapter 1

-es que no entiendes lo que siento por ti?- pregunta él mirándome cansado

-no, no entiendo..-contesto- es mas no se lo que sientes por mi-le digo molesta

-Te quiero..-dice-Te amo- da un paso hacia mi, yo ruedo los ojos- es que no me crees?-

-No!- grito- no es ..eso… es que..-

- que… tusa sabias bien esto, sabias lo que pasaría-

-si, lo se…lo se-

-Entonces?-pregunta se acerca aun mas a mí e intenta abrazarme

- no!-grito alejándome de él- no me entiendes-

-haber dime que es lo que no entiendo- me dice cansado y es justo ya hemos tenido esta conversación

-no entiendes que no puedo seguir así- me mira confundido- ya no tolero estar sola, no aguanto estar encerrada en este apartamento esperándote..-

- mi vida no estas sola… amor.. te amo-dice

- si lo se se que me quieres que me amas pero…-

-pero que?-

-ella… ella-

-Ella que?-

-que?- me burlo- que?- siento mis ojos escocer

- ella es mi esposa pero tu..-toma mi rostro- tu eres mi vida-

-si, claro… ella calienta tu cena y yo caliento tu cama- le digo alejándome.. ya no se cuantas vueltas le he dado a esta recamara con él siguiéndome

- ella a mi no me importa… tu bien sabes que –

-si, lo se- me dejo atrapar lo amo demasiado, o necesito demasiado-lo se..pero-

-basta- me dice con voz ronca- que ella no exista no en este momento-miro sus ojos y veo su deseo y el mío

-quiero algo..-le digo en susurro, sus manos se aferran a mi cintura y my deseo aumenta

-lo que quieras Tempe-dice mientras besa mi cuello lentamente

-Ámame…por favor..-digo mientras me deshago entre sus carisias

-Booth..-susurro en su oído…el me toma de las caderas acercándome a él con su mano mueve la ligera sabana que cubre mi cuerpo- te esta esperando-le digo muy a mi pesar y él bufa y se levanta. Antes de que salga por la puerta lo beso y susurro en sus labios- Piensa en mí- el asiente y me besa de nuevo, bruscamente se aleja de mi haciendo desear mas… y se que lo tendré en cuanto anochezca él volverá a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVERS**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Summary****:**si lo se que me quieres que me amas pero… ella calienta tu cena mientras yo caliento tu cama

* * *

- si lo se se que me quieres que me amas pero…-

-pero que?-

-ella… ella-

-Ella que?-

-que?- me burlo- que?- siento mis ojos escocer

- ella es mi esposa pero tu..-toma mi rostro- tu eres mi vida-

-si, claro… ella calienta tu cena y yo caliento tu cama- le digo alejándome.. ya no se cuantas vueltas le he dado a esta recamara con él siguiéndome

- ella a mi no me importa… tu bien sabes que –

-si, lo se- me dejo atrapar lo amo demasiado, o necesito demasiado-lo se..pero-

-basta- me dice con voz ronca- que ella no exista no en este momento-miro sus ojos y veo su deseo y el mío

-quiero algo..-le digo en susurro, sus manos se aferran a mi cintura y my deseo aumenta

-lo que quieras Tempe-dice mientras besa mi cuello lentamente

-Ámame…por favor..-digo mientras me deshago entre sus carisias

-Booth..-susurro en su oído…el me toma de las caderas acercándome a él con su mano mueve la ligera sabana que cubre mi cuerpo- te esta esperando-le digo muy a mi pesar y él bufa y se levanta. Antes de que salga por la puerta lo beso y susurro en sus labios- Piensa en mí- el asiente y me besa de nuevo, bruscamente se aleja de mi haciendo desear mas… y se que lo tendré en cuanto anochezca él volverá a mí.

* * *

-Has tardado mucho esta vez- le dije en cuanto oí la perta

- Hannah me ha tenido arreglando la tubería todo el día-me respondió

-si, supongo que le hacia falta mantenimiento-me removí incomoda en el sillón cuando escuche su risa

-desde hacia mucho… que no le daba mantenimiento-lo escucho carcajear y mi rabia se incrementa

-pues deberías checarla mas amenudeo no?-

-si debería.. pero tu necesitas mi atención –dice mientras toca mis hombros suavemente - y ese es mi trabajo-me pare y aleje de él

- pues entonces vete a tu cas con tu mujercita, para que yo ya no sea un trabajo mas para ti- dije y me fui a encerrar a la recamara

-Tempe!-grito mientras golpeaba la puerta-Tempe...estaba bromeando…hermosa…ábreme -decía

-No!… anda ve con ella!-grite

-Tempe… voy a tirar la puerta-dijo

-No me importa…anda tírala… es tu departamento no el mío!-grite

-así que quieres que me valla no-dijo tras la puerta

-si!-

-mas vale que estés segura Tempe… por que bien sabes que no regreso-

-pues…-dude, de verdad quería que se fuera-si! Anda ve a los brazos de tu esposa adorada…anda corre a sus brazos! -volví a gritarle él había estado con ella..la había hecho suya y yo estaba aquí esperándolo como una tonta

-bien!... me voy! -grito y el pánico me invadió... escuche azotarse la puerta de entrada y Salí despavorida de la habitación

-Booth!..Booth!-gritaba mientras salía tras él-Booth!-susurre hecha un mar de lagrimas no…el no se podía haber ido no- Booth.. no amor..no te vayas-suplique mientras caía al suelo de rodillas

-Ves como eres una mentirosa-susurro en mi oído

-Booth- grite mientras me abrazaba a él.

-Eres una mentirosa…amor..-dijo y me beso- como rayos creíste que me iría de aquí sin ti… tu eres mi vida…-dijo besándome

-y para eso tenias que darme este susto… casi muero-le dije rozando sus labios

-tienes que aprender una lección-me dijo

-Tengo?-pregunte

-si..-dijo mientras me levantaba en brazos y llevaba a la recamara

-aprendiste tu lección?-dijo jadeante y yo reí

-si…le dije mientras me abrazaba a él- muy bien aprendida-sonreí y lo bese en el pecho- Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-dijo atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. Me abrace fuerte mente a él se sentía tan bien estar así abrazada a él, completamente juntos sin ninguna barrera entre nosotros hasta que…

-No contestes-dije

-Tengo que-murmuro, pero tome el teléfono- Tempe..-dijo divertido

-No te lo daré…-

-Tempe-repitió y me enrede en la sabana

-No..-dije y corrí fuera de la habitación

-Y que piensas hacer con mi teléfono-dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo...mordí mi labio inferior-Vamos Temperance-yo negué con la cabeza- voy a tener que aplicarte una nueva lección

-si creo que si-dije y me acerque al fregadero y encendí el triturador de basura

-no te atrevas-dijo y fingí que no lo escuchaba-Tempe-dijo y me gire-no lo hagas-

-con una condición-y me gire para mirarlo-eres mío todo el fin de semana-le dije con una sonrisa

-bien-

-perfecto- dije y avance a la mesilla de la sala, coloque ahí el teléfono, reí; camine hasta la habitación y me recargue en el marco de la puerta. Lo vi acercarse al teléfono y cuando lo abrió reí mas fuerte

-Tramposa-dijo y entro rápidamente ala habitación arrastrándome con él. El teléfono necesitaba la batería y yo… yo necesitaba a mi hombre.

* * *

HOLA! AQUÍ ESTOY QUIERO AGRADECER TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERIA DE UN SOLO CAPITULO PERO CUANDO LEÍ LOS COMENTARIOS SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTE OTRO AHORA CREO QUE SUBIRÉ UN CAP MAS EN UNOS CUANTOS DÍAS OJALA Y LES GUSTE

NOS VEMOS

A.N.G.E.L.O


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVERS**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Summary****:**si lo se que me quieres que me amas pero… ella calienta tu cena mientras yo caliento tu cama

* * *

-No contestes-dije

-Tengo que-murmuro, pero tome el teléfono- Tempe..-dijo divertido

-No te lo daré…-

-Tempe-repitió y me enrede en la sabana

-No..-dije y corrí fuera de la habitación

-Y que piensas hacer con mi teléfono-dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo...mordí mi labio inferior-Vamos Temperance-yo negué con la cabeza- voy a tener que aplicarte una nueva lección

-si creo que si-dije y me acerque al fregadero y encendí el triturador de basura

-no te atrevas-dijo y fingí que no lo escuchaba-Tempe-dijo y me gire-no lo hagas-

-con una condición-y me gire para mirarlo-eres mío todo el fin de semana-le dije con una sonrisa

-bien-

-perfecto- dije y avance a la mesilla de la sala, coloque ahí el teléfono, reí; camine hasta la habitación y me recargue en el marco de la puerta. Lo vi acercarse al teléfono y cuando lo abrió reí mas fuerte

-Tramposa-dijo y entro rápidamente ala habitación arrastrándome con él. El teléfono necesitaba la batería y yo… yo necesitaba a mi hombre.

Estoy tan nerviosa que reviso mi atuendo por milésima vez , respiro profundamente tratando de controlarme y cuando pienso que lo he lo grado caigo en cuenta en donde estoy y a quien voy a ver; con los nervios a flor de piel toco el timbre de la puerta, siento como mi respiración cada vez mas pesada como si el oxigeno que entraba a mis pulmones fuera cada vez mas poco; quería correr, irme de ahí no quería verla. De repente la puerta se abrió y mi respiración se atoro

-Hola Temperance- dijo antes de besarme la mejilla

-Hola…como estas Hannah- respondí lentamente

-ya sabes…igual que siempre-contesto con una sonrisa triste-Si no fuera por que tengo un esposo maravilloso-dijo mientras lo miraba. Yo desvié la mirada hacia otro lado no quería verlo y caer en mis deseos-Tempe te ves hermosa- dijo mi "amiga"

-gracias- respondí y mire su vestido- tu te ves…ves…-me pare no lo podía creer ese… ese vestido

-ves amor …te dije que se quedaría sin palabras-dijo el imbécil mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa adorada-pero Brennan tampoco se queda atrás-dijo pude sentir el calor de sus ojos sobre mi

-si es verdad Tempe… te ves preciosa-carraspee ligeramente y di un escueto

-Gracias… ya nos vamos?-pregunte

-Si- respondieron

Quería irme cuanto antes ella no paraba de sonreírle, de tomar su mano y el muy dejado no decía nada y mucho menos me miraba. Sentía mi sangre arder quería alejarlo de ella y gritarle en su patética cara que era mío, el era mío y de nadie mas.

-y dinos… Temperance hay algún prospecto en puerta?-dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Mire de reojo a Seeley y el solo sonreía

-pues…No, pero hay alguien que tal vez sea bueno- dije y su sonrisa se borro

-Es guapo?-pregunto y yo asentí- y ya intentaste atraerlo?- yo negué con la cabeza y alcance a oír un suspiro de alivio que escapo de los labios de Booth

-pero me encantaría pasar la noche con él-Booth me miraba con odio. Ja lo había logrado

-pues entonces yo te ayudare, lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar ropa sensual muy de tu estilo y algo muy sexy para que lo luzcas, pero primero hay que atrapar a tu galán-

-Vamos Hannah estoy seguro que Temperance esta bromeando-

-no lo creo verdad Tempe..- ambos me miraron

-Sully es un gran hombre, además aunque no me fui con él como me lo pidió… creo que lo que teníamos era muy lindo y nos merecemos una oportunidad… me merezco una oportunidad-

-Fantástico- aplaudió Hannah

-no hablaras en serio-me reclamo Booth

-aun no hablo con él pero… yo si lo quisiera-dije y vi en sus ojos sorpresa- me disculpan voy al tocador-dije y me levante rápidamente mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en mis labios.

Refresque mi rostro con un poco de agua sonreí abiertamente al espejo mi hombre estaba celoso, Salí rumbo a la mesa pero un par de manos me levantaron y llevaron hasta un cuarto, intente gritar paro unos labios callaron el sonido, cuando su boca se alejo de la mía no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior queriendo sentir de nuevo el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos.

-No hagas eso-dijo con un gruñido

-de que habla?-pregunte alejándome de él

-Vamos Temperance-comenzó él

-Quiero ser feliz sin esconderme- dije fingiendo estar molesta- además yo no he hecho nada-

-Ya deja de hacerte la inocente por que ya no te queda-dijo molesto

-Mira Booth-comencé- yo quiero encontrar a alguien bueno, que me ame-

-y yo que soy eh-

-el marido de mi amiga-respondí

-Ah pero tu eres mía-dijo y me atrajo fuertemente hacia él mía y de nadie mas… entiendes… de nadie mas-dijo y mordió mi cuello yo gemí

-mío…-susurre-mío..-sonrió contra mi piel-mío… era ese vestido-dije empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas-que hace ella con el- reclame

-Oh! Amor celosita-dijo mientras tomaba mi mandíbula con sus manos

-nada de celosita…que te pasa… por que se lo diste-ahora si estaba molesta

-Amor-repitió dijiste que no lo querías, que nunca te gusto. Pero a mi..-dijo y se mordió el labio- a mi me fascinaba como se te veía-

-Ah y por eso se lo diste no?-quería salir de ahí

-no-dijo sujetándome de los brazos-se lo di para recordarte por que ese vestido es testigo de nuestro amor-dijo y me beso; sus labios demandaban una respuesta y por mas que me resistiera mi piel quemaba por tocarlo así que me rendí, me deje hacer y me fundí en uno con él.

-no me vuelvas a hacer algo así-me dijo jadeante

-Booth-gemí en su boca y nos volvimos a unir. El calor volvía a subir por mi cuerpo cuando tocaron a la puerta

-Hay alguien ahí?-dijeron lentamente yo bufe ,Seeley rio en mi oído y comenzamos a vestirnos.

-Me estaba comenzando a preocupar que no regresaras Tempe-dijo Hannah en cuanto me acerque a la mesa

-Iré a pagar la cuenta y de paso traigo el coche-dijo y se fue

-Tempe… tu…-mire a mi amiga-olvídalo-

-que sucede?-

-Creo que Seeley me engaña-soltó- tu sabes algo?-Me quería morir por un momento desee que la tierra me tragara, como decirle a mi amiga moribunda " si te engaña y lo hace conmigo por que me ama mil veces mas que a ti"

-no…por que lo dices-dije con falsa seguridad

-por que siempre tiene turno nocturno y digo lo entiendo es su trabajo pero últimamente a estado muy nervioso y extraño. No lo se tal vez sean solo ideas mías-dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

-Hannah…. Yo… la verdad…. No lo se-menti ella miro mis ojos, le sostuve la mirada hasta que ella la desvio y asintió

-Eres una muy buena amiga Temperance-dijo y me sentí como una basura

-Nos vemos mañana Brennan.-dijo Seeley desde el auto pero mi mirada estaba en ella; yo solo agite mi mano y entre a mi edificio.

Me sentía la peor persona de este planeta, cuando vi en sus ojos la tristeza vi que yo era la culpable de esa pena ; fui directamente al bar de mi apartamento quería algo que me hiciera borrar su palabras, que me hiciera olvidar esta noche

HOLA A TODAS LES AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS Y AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAP MAS OJALA LES GUSTE

A.N.G.E.L.O


End file.
